The Pheonix's Prophecy
by Christine and Erik forever
Summary: Hermione centric! Somewhat AU.Hermione isn't who she seems to be and what is this about another prophecy? Rated for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fic and I hope everyone will give me some idea of what they think. This is just a pilot and depending on peoples reaction I will continue or stop this story. Please review when you are finished!

Disclaimer: i own absolutely nothing, I am not J.K Rowling and I am not making money off of this.

"_Hidden as one with mud in it's blood. The one who can truly stop the darkness from growing will be born as the 9th month reached it's middle. Born of light, she shall join with him of dark and together they shall stop the darkness from forming. Time will turn when she reaches her 18th year, a mark shall appear at midnight of her 18th year marking her as the one."_

"This is the hidden prophecy it was made by Sybill Trawleny nearly 1 year before she made THE prophecy of the war. I have reason to believe that it will be coming true this year. As it has been nearly 18 years since it was made. We can tell from analyzing it that this one will have been hidden at birth, born about the middle of the ninth month in 1989, will be 'joined' with one of dark, something will happen to time on her birthday and she will have a mark somewhere" Albus Dumbledore leader of the light told the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix.

"So basically we know that and nothing else" a man with graying hair and shabby robes said. This was Remus Lupin, werewolf, a _true_ marauder and a former professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts or D.A.D.A. as the students called it.

"I agree with Moony" a man with black shaggy hair and blue eyes said. This was Sirius Black, last of the Blacks, another _true_ marauder and godfather to a certain boy-who-lived.

"Yeah Albus, we must know something more" another man with black messy hair and hazel eyes said. The woman next to him was silent.

"I hate to say it but Lupin, Black and Potter may be right Albus" Severus Snape said from his left. A blonde haired couple nodded in agreement.

"What else do we know Albus" a gray-haired woman asked. This was Professor Minerva McGonogall, professor of transfiguration and deputy-headmistress said.

"We have narrowed it down to 3 couples who had a daughter about this time and are a light-sided family. They are the Andrews, Wayne and the Charlanes." Albus told them.

"What happened to each of the families" A red-headed woman asked. This was Lily Potter nee Evans, Charms mistress and mother of the boy-who-lived. "I remember Thomas Wayne who married Ashley Sendera and Mark Andrews who married Rachel Frange. I don't remember any Charlanes though".

"Well, let's start with the two families you do remember. The Andrews had a baby girl Charlotte who goes to beauxbotons, with her true last name. The Wayne family had Isabelle and Isabella twins who go to Salem Institute of Magic, again with their last names. The Charlanes were a different family to say the least seeing as they have blood of 3 of the 4 founders, Merlin and french royalty in them." Albus began but was interupted.

"Which founders" a now interested Sirius Black asked looking up from the table to look at Albus.

"Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. They also had a baby girl who disappeared one week after being born. Her name was Maria Santina Mary Hermione Charlane" Albus told them.

"Quite a name for a little girl" a woman with slowly graying hair said.

"That it is Amelia. Though it is her 4th name that gets me" Remus said with a frown.

"That it should Remus, we only know of one witch with the name Hermione, who coincidentally is a muggleborn. Who's birthday is written as September 19th" Albus said with a sigh. "The poor girl just got back from being held hostage by Tom as well and now she may have this on top of her shoulders".

"Is the girl in the prophecy Hermione, Albus" Minerva asked.

"I'm afraid so Minerva" Albus said with a sigh. "The poor girl and I believe maybe Tom knows which is why he didn't hurt her. Severus what did Tom do with her while she was there" Albus asked with a sigh.

"The Dark Lord had her in a guest chamber, she was able to do as she pleased as long as she stayed in the manor. She spent most of her day with the dark lord in the library, the throne room or anywhere else the dark lord wanted her company" Severus answered for what seemed like the millionth time.

"She stayed in one of the higher end guest chambers also" Lucius Malfoy said. Being a spy for so long had made him aware of how details came together.

"It doesn't make sense though" Minerva said. "I mean she's muggleborn and Harry's best friend. Those facts alone should make him hate her".

"I did a blood test of Hermione when she came in and it showed her parents to be Jonathon Andrew Charlanes and Jennifer Sarai Charlanes nee Michaels. Her name also showed up as Maria Santina Mary Hermione Charlanes. I found a copy of her birth certificate and it showed that her nickname would be Hermione. We won't know for certain until her 18th birthday" Albus said.

"Albus, I think we should talk to the Grangers and find out if she was adopted first. This way we can be prepared" Lily said.

"That is a good idea Lils" James said. "So who should go to the Grangers" he asked.

"Remus" Sirius immediately said.

"Lily" James said at the same time as Sirius said 'Remus'. "Both actually now that I think about it. They are level-headed and will get to the truth".

"I agree with Potter. Both should go" Lucius said. "I can't go and neither can Severus, Narcissa can't go anyway because she is 'dead'. If Albus went out that would gain attention, as would Black, Minerva and potter because his son is identical to him".

"I agree with Lucius and James" Albus said. "Lily and Remus fo you accept to go to the Grangers" Albus asked.

The two aforementioned shared a look and then said "Yes we do Albus".

"Excellent you can go tomorrow morning" Albus said. "We should probably call the rest of the Order in now" Albus said.

The Order meeting began after Lucius, Severus and Narcissa slipped out. The 3 headed off to Spinners End to have a chat and await their summons.

A girl with honey brown curls lay on a blue bed with music blasting and a book in front of her. Twisting a curl on her finger she read and hummed along with the music. Hermione had been home for just over 24 hours. Tom's (As he had told her to call him) manor had been beautiful. She had stayed in a guest room that had been a mix of her favorite colors black, blue, silver and red. It was like he had known her for years. She had spent time in the library and had loved it. It was huge with ceiling-to-floor bookcases on everything. They had discussed muggle genetics and how genes were passed down and ways to help muggleborn's. He also didn't think that house elves should be enslaved. It had been great. Then she had to leave. She came home to the Granger Manor and had gone back to her boring life.

Now it was the 29th of July. Harry was turning 17 in 2 days. Neville would turn 17 tomorrow. Hermione waved her wand and the present finished wrapping itself. Adding a card Hermione glanced at the clock. It read 5:30 p.m, so it would have to be sent by 10 p.m so it would arrive when Neville woke up in the morning. Hermione paused in front of the mirror and checked herself over as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in" Hermione called pausing the music as she straightend her sweater. A maid walked in and said "Miss Hermione dinner is to be served in 10 minutes time" and quickly exited. Placing some lip gloss on she walked to the dining room on the 1st floor. Hermione passed the sitting room, the card room and the ball room as she entered the dining room.

Hermione sat down on the right side of the table in the middle and waited for her parents. Dr. Granger and his wife entered both quiet. Hermione immediately frowned realizing something was wrong.

"Hermione dear" Her mother began. "We have something to tell you, that is your father and I. Honey, we meant to tell you earlier but we kept forgetting to the truth is you're adopted".

"I'm what" Hermione asked softly not sure uif she heard correctly. Why would they tell her now if it was true? Why not when she entered Hogwarts?

"Hermione, you are adopted. You're birth name is Maria Santina Mary Hermione Charlanes. You are the only heir to the Charlanes fortune. Your parents are coming to get you tomorow morning at 8. You see we are family friends and thats why you were with us." 'Father' said.

"We are actually your godparents and your parents had to go into hiding so that you would be safe. We will let them tell you the reasons though" 'Mother' said.

Hermione had been silent through the whole thing and had been going over it in her mind.

"Well let's eat" her 'Father' said with a clap of his hands and servants brought the food out. Dinner was a silent affair that night with 'pass the salt' and 'pass the pepper' as their conversation. After dinner was over Hermione went back up to her room. In reality it was a suite. The same suite she had been in since she was a baby.

When you first entered there was a sitting room that had pale yellow walls, the furniture was black leather and there was a plasma screen t.v along with a huge selection of DVD's and VHS. Also there was a desk so she could work in there if she wanted. Next you walked into her 'closet', it was huge. It was a long rectangle with her clothes hung up in sections. First on her left was blouses, after that came shirts and then jeans and her shoes ran on a low shelf on the inside of the doors. On her right were dresses and evening gowns, with a vanity after that and then skirts with more shoes on the inside of the doors. Her vanity held her make-up, jewelry and hair accessories. Walking through that she came into her bedroom. These walls were also pale yellow but her furniture wasn't black. It was cherry wood and her bedspread was blue, silver, red and black. She went into a door on the right and came to her bathroom. Which was huge. Like all bathrooms it was white marble, it had a jacuzzi bath tub, a separate shower and a beautiful sink. Hermione undressed and put her clothes down a chute that appeared in the laundry. Then she pinned her hair up and lit a few candles. Hermione then filled her bath tub with water and added bubbles.

Hermione slipped into the bath after turning on some music and began to relax and mull over the events of today. She needed to pack some clothes, her jewelry, her make-up and her books. She also still needed to send Athena with Neville's present. Hermione relaxed more into the bath and sipped on a bottle of water that was always kept cold in a ice bucket by her bath. After awhile Hermione slipped out and wrapped a towel around her. Grabbing her wand Hermione headed into her bedroom. She slipped into a comfy pair of pants and pulled on a old t-shirt. Hermione walked over to Athena's perch and whistled to her.

Athena flew over to Hermione and rested on her shoulder. Seeing the package Athena held out her leg and waited. Hermione tied the package on and walked to the window.

"Athena, bring this to Neville would you please" Hermione asked softly. As Athena flew away Hermione watched quietly and then shut the window. Hermione began to shrink down her books and place them in a bag. When that was done Hermione placed a weightlessness charm on her bag and brought it to her 'closet'. She grabbed her jewelry carrier and placed her jewelry inside of it. Then she put her make-up in it's case and then placed both cases in her bag. She shrunk those and then moved onto her clothes. With a wave of her wand Hermione's clothes shrunk and slipped into her bag. Now a normal witch would be ready to collapse after all that magic but Hermione wasn't feeling it. She placed her bag in her sitting room and went into her bedroom to send letters to headquarters.

Hermione began to write the first of 3 letters. One was to the Order, one would be to the headmaster and one would be for Harry, Ron and Ginny. After writing all the letters Hermione sealed the envilope and then used her wax seal to seal them totally. She then walked over to her fireplace and used floo powder and said "Grimmauld place" then she threw the letters through and headed over to her bed. Her clock now read 10:00, desiding now would be as good as time as any to go to bed Hermione fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Please see AN at the bottom.

Music blasted from an alarm clock sitting by a bedside table. Groaning Hermione pushed the snooze button as she stared at her ceiling _'Well here goes nothing'_ she thought morosely as she rolled out of bed. Hermione walked over to her bathroom and took a shower. After that was done, Hermione wrapped a towel around her and walked into her closet. Grabbing an outfit she had left out Hermione quickly got dressed and sat down, and then she froze as she looked in the mirror. Her once honey brown curls were tamed to ringlets and her hair was golden blonde. Her eyes were brown with a little bit of gold mixed in, her face was no longer the oval it had been now it was heart shaped and her hair framed it perfectly.

Glancing at the clock Hermione gasped it was 5 minutes until 8 and her parents would be here at 8. Using her wand to apply the make-up Hermione quickly grabbed her bag, slipping on her shoes as she left. Hermione dashed down to the living room where the Grangers were waiting for her. Hermione walked into the living room calmly and smiled softly at the Grangers. "Thank-you for taking care of me" she said softly. Elizabeth Granger nodded softly as the tears fell down her face, Robert Granger nodded to her "We really are sorry Hermione that we never told you" he said. "I know" Hermione said quietly "I just wish someone had informed earlier". The Grangers nodded, as suddenly the fire flamed up in the fireplace as a couple stepped through.

The woman had golden blonde hair that was in ringlets as Hermione's was and her eyes were brown; she was also on the tall side of average and radiated power. The man was a tall, with brown hair and gold eye color. He radiated just as much power as his companion, if not more. The woman smiled at Hermione and said "Maria darling, I missed you" with a light French accent. "Hello Mother" Hermione/ Maria said nervously. Jennifer Charlanes paused and said, "You don't recognize me do you, darling?" At Hermione/Maria's quiet "No". Jennifer paused "Well, we will have plenty of time to get to know each other in the coming times" Jennifer admitted, then upon seeing the Grangers she smiled "Lizzy" she squealed. "Jenny" Elizabeth Granger replied.

Hermione/Maria then looked over at the man "Hello Maria, I guess I am your Dad" he said with a nervous smile. It was clear that he wasn't sure what to do and neither was Hermione/Maria. Jennifer then turned around to the two "We should get going" she said. Then she looked at Lizzy, "I hope to see you again Lizzy," she said giving her long time friend a hug. "You to Jenny" Lizzy said hugging the other woman.

Then the Charlanes family went through the Floo system after Jonathon called 'Charlanes Castle' into the fireplace. Hermione's last look at the Grangers house was the Grangers waving as tears fell down the woman who had raised her cheeks.

**TPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPPTPP**

Lily and Sirius appeared with a crack in front of the Grangers manor. "Wow" was all that Sirius said while he looked at the building. "Yeah" Lily said in agreement. The duo walked up to the door and Lily rang the bell. A man in a black suit opened the door "Yes" he said. "Hi, we're here to speak to the Dr. Granger's" Lily said. "Please come in and I will get the Dr.'s" the man said motioning them inside. Lily and Sirius stepped inside a front hall and both had to struggle to keep their jaws from dropping. The Front Hall was gorgeous, with plenty of light from the Old French windows letting in a lot of sunlight.

Suddenly the man reappeared "This way please" he said and began leading the duo towards another room. They paused at a door and he knocked once before opening it. The Order duo walked in and spotted the Grangers immediately. "Hello Dr.'s, I am Lily Potter and we are here to talk about your daughter" At this point Elizabeth Granger interrupted her "We don't have a daughter I am afraid, we were taking care of a friends daughter but we have no daughter". "Isn't Hermione Granger, your daughter" Sirius asked with a confused look on her face. "By law, she was our adopted daughter but not by blood" Robert Granger explained.

The Order duo looked at each other before Lily said "Thank-you for your time" and they left. The duo nearly rushed out of the house in order to get back to HQ to tell everyone what was happening.

Meanwhile at HQ the Order had an issue. "What do you mean she is gone" Molly shrieked at Dumbledore. "It appears she went with her parents" he replied. "This is not good," Minerva said softly and the Order could only agree.

Lily and Sirius came back in and Lily said, "Hermione is" only to be cut off by James "Gone we know". "How" Sirius asked with confusion on his face. Minerva held up the letter and realization was on the returning two's faces. "Oh" Lily said quietly. "Yeah" James said. "So now what" Sirius asked.

**AN: **Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. On this chapter I am sorry it is so short but I have a really bad cold so it took me forever to write just this. People please review, I got close to 30 hits on the last chapter but only one review. Do you know how upsetting that is? Anyways please review, you just have to hit the purple button.


End file.
